People with physical disabilities such as the elderly, the handicapped, as well as those recovering from injuries or surgery often encounter difficulties while performing tasks that most take for granted. What comes easily to those without disabilities, such as climbing stairs or dressing themselves, can become very difficult or even impossible to do without assistance. For example, those who require crutches lack the free use of their hands while moving about which can make doing trivial things, such as carrying items, very difficult.
While some crutch users resort to backpacks or purses to carry items as they move about others simply place items in their pockets. While such measures are effective in many instances there are times such as when trying to carry liquids that those measures fail. Items such as cups and other liquid containers often cannot easily be transported no matter how much care is taken because due to their content's temperature or medicinal value spilling must be totally avoided.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device by which cups, bottles and similar liquid containers can be easily transported by those using crutches. Such a container holding device should be simple to use without special training and should provide a means of avoiding spilling. Preferably such a container should be suitable for being made available at relatively low cost. Ideally such a device would be suited for being part of a new pair crutches or as an add-on feature.